


Ain't Misbehavin

by purgeofthoughts



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Blood Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical, Reader-Insert, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgeofthoughts/pseuds/purgeofthoughts
Summary: Klaus the Original Hybrid and Stefan the Ripper - two of Chicago's most notorious vampires. After gaining entry to the most exclusive speakeasy in town, they both have their eyes on you.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/You, Stefan Salvatore/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The curtains opened to a room filled of booze and jazz. Gold confetti dripped slightly over the sconces as leftover residue from the nightly celebration. Women covered in sequins slid around the dance floor hanging over their partners, as men in tuxes eyed them from the sidelines.

Your satin heel clicked on the ground as you entered the glowing space. Looking to your right, you took notice of the glimmering stage. As you continued walking, you hung around on the corners of the speakeasy, wanting to get your bearings before committing to a location.

A slight smile crept on your face as the band whipped up a familiar standard you liked. Finally eyeing the bar to the left, you made your way across, politely pushing through the glamorous crowds in between.

“What’ll it be?” The tall bartender said. A red sign buzzed above her in cursive, titled _Gloria’s._

“Whatever’s strongest.” Your voice strained over the jazz. A month ago you would’ve started off slow, but you had just gotten into one of the most notorious underground bars in Chicago. There was no time for champagne, or white wine. The night called for a real drink.

As the woman made your cocktail, the trumpets continued to echo against the walls. You felt your gloved finger start to tap to its melody on the counter, still gazing around the room in curiosity. After all, this place was vampire territory – or at least the rumors had said. 

“On the house.” The woman stated, placing the crystal glass in front of you. Furrowing your eyebrows at the gesture, she pointed across the long bar in explanation.

A tall clean-cut man locked eyes with you, titling his dark liquored glass in your direction. You smiled back him, taking a sip in gratitude, gradually understanding the vibe of the place. 

Taking a bigger gulp, you felt the group of men behind him sneak glances at you. Murmurs emerged before an eruption of male laughter, causing you to give them a quick grin in acknowledgment of their staring.

You laughed to yourself as their egos radiated onto you from across the room. However, you didn’t mind if they were pricks – you got your free drink. And after all, it _was_ prohibition.

* * *

The place took no time to amp itself up into full swing. Putting your third empty glass down, you squinted at the tiny clock hung in the corner. Its minuscule numbers were blurred by cigar smoke, reading: 12:17 am.

Opening your small compact, you twisted your lipstick tube, reapplying the ruby color to your lips. The stick slid over your skin, filling in the deep stain perfectly. Taking a quick scan of your other features, you figured you were ready to take another look around.

Thanking the bartender, you finally left your spot, diving back into the crowd once more. Champagne breath and drunken laughter hit your face as you started across the floor, allowing your eyes to dance from booth to booth. It was amusing how many people were squeezed into the velvet seats, all huddled around half drunk bottles of sparkling gold liquid.

Suddenly, a firm hand grasped your forearm, “Hi there beautiful,” the tall man said, “how about I buy you another drink?”

You flinched, pulling your arm away from his slightly as your brain registered the face. The tall man looked a lot drunker than he did when buying you your first round.

“Or maybe a dance.” He continued, moving a step closer. You playfully rolled your eyes at his forwardness. His friends still hovered around him, backs towards you.

“I’m not sure yet.” You said placing your hand on your lace covered hip. Studying his face for a second, your mind started to wonder. _Is he a vampire? How do I tell?_

“But you’re a horrible dancer, Tom.” Another man suddenly said condescendingly. You glanced over to your right as a confident presence emerged into your conversation.

Tom exhaled sarcastically, although didn’t offer any kind of rebuttal. You almost swore his eyes tinged a glimmer of weakness for a moment, looking somewhat submissive to the dominate presence.

“I’m Stefan.” The man stretched out his black suited arm, bending towards you slightly. His eyes demanded attention. You obliged him, allowing him to delicately grab your gloved hand, giving you a calm smile. You fingers tingled at his warm touch.

Tom watched the transaction, keeping his stance perfectly still. You couldn’t tell if he had simply given up or was frightened.

“Well, am I wrong?” Stefan arched his neck towards him, looking amused with himself. An uncomfortable tension drifted from Tom, although he managed to keep his gaze firm. 

“Maybe you’re _both_ bad.” You interrupted, shrugging your shoulders lightly. You weren’t sure if it was the 3 drinks or the man’s arrogance motivating your sarcasm.

Stefan’s eyes darted back towards yours, flickering with intrigue, “Come find out.” He grinned, holding out his arm.

The music seeped in your ear at his invitation, persuading you to indulge him. You locked eyes a moment longer, as your mind tried to decide. Fiddling with your pearls a bit, you proceeded to slide your arm around him. 

Clutching firmly, he immediately led you through groups of people to the dance floor. You glanced at them with each step, noticing how the girls stepped out of his way, whispering to one another about his chiseled features. The men gave him a nod, while others reached out to shake his hand offering to buy him a drink.

He acknowledged most of them with an unsurprised aroma, but kept his eyes focused on your destination.

“Hope you like _Ain’t Misbehavin.”_ Stefan said, twisting you slightly. Your body spun like a rag doll in his firm grasp, leading you as one onto the floor. The piano vamped for a short second, as the Fats Waller song echoed from the piano almost on cue.

You furrowed your eyebrows as he swayed unphased, “How did you…” you trailed off, catching yourself getting caught in his sly smile, “…know they were going to play that?”

He chuckled to himself, lifting your arms around his neck, “Let’s just say the band and I are close.”

The soft melody surrounded you, causing your body to relax. Stefan’s hands slipped around your waist, hugging you tightly to the beat. You could feel his heart pounding firmly through the lace of your dress.

“I see.” You said, allowing him to lead you. He leaned you side to side as his shoes danced around the floor in perfect synchronization.

Hand inching down slightly on your hip, he soothed, “I’m surprised I’ve never seen you here before.”

You clasped it slightly, moving it back up to its original position, “It’s not that easy to get into.”

His small grin emerged from your motioning, “Well you’re beautiful,” he tightened you against his white bow tie, “that must’ve helped.”

A feeling of relaxation plunged over your upper half at the closeness of his presence. Your body fluttered as a small twang of giddiness rose at his words. _He’s definitely charming, that’s for sure._

Stefan’s hand placed itself on your neck, causing your chin to rest on his shoulder. You kept your gaze secure, glancing around at the people behind him as he rocked you back and forth to the sultriness of the piano. A girl with glittering cheeks caught your gaze, darting her eyes away as she noticed you catching her prying eyes at him.

You re-positioned your head back to where it was, “What about you?”

Head tilting back to face you, you watched as his angular face looked you up and down briefly. He was vividly amused by your question.

“You seem to have this place on lock-down.” You continued, as the club’s partygoers and their odd reactions to him replayed in your mind.

Stefan spun you again as the music started to speed up, “Is that bad?” His perfect features feigned a mischievous expression at the comment.

“No,” you leaned in his ear, “but that must mean you know about the vampires.” You playfully whispered.

Stefan twisted you back around, placing your arms around his neck once more. Face to face, your mind fluttered slightly at his sharp jaw almost brushing against yours. He studied you back for a second, eyes almost glittering at the comment. He seemed amused.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He mocked, his voice entrancing the air around you.

You let out a small laugh at his response, gripping your arms tighter around him, “You caught me.”

Pressing you further up against him, you were starting to love the way he teased you. As the song slowed to its end in the background, you felt a pang of melancholy that your dance with him was ending. Leaning forward, you rested your head on his shoulder, soaking up the last moments.

Stefan followed your lead, tucking his head lightly on the bareness of your shoulder. The two of you swayed as one in the midst of the crowd. His enchanting aura flowed onto your body, as your eyelids lightly closed at the feeling.

Suddenly, your skin tingled slightly as a small touch of lips grazed the upper half of your shoulder. Eyes opened a bit, you relaxed into the feeling. Stefan kissed you barely, softly working his way up your neck. Your laid still, eager for him to continue.

But then you stopped - a whisk of darkness catching your attention.

A shadow of a man flickered in between a huddle. He was in a dim booth, far across the bar. The one with velvet ropes draped in front. You kept your neck in place as Stefan’s warmness sustained, allowing your eyes to do the wandering.

In between stacks of booze piled on the table, you saw him again through the cracks. He sat in the center, his face partly blocked by a sultry woman sitting on his lap. You squinted slightly, catching only a small dimple and an intoxicating grin. Curiosity overcame you. _Who_ was _that?_

Suddenly, your neck felt a rush of suction as an inhale of breath surged from your skin. Your mind snapped back into the moment, as Stefan ran his nose along the side of your neck. He stopped kissing, and rather firmly took in your scent with an ounce of desire.

Before you could register, the song slowed to a finish. An eruption of drunken applause cut the room, as he leaned back to his original stance.

“Can I take you for a walk?” He smiled, clapping along with the others. You adjusted your gloves from his release, taking your eyes off him for a moment before answering.

“Stefan,” A low brash voice said, “come join me for a drink.”

You glanced up at the interruption. It was him. His devilish smile now directly in front of you. Although, his attention geared firmly towards Stefan.

His white bow tie pulsed through the dim lighting, somehow looking sharper than the rest of the men. Catching yourself staring, you started to look away. But then you realized it was useless - it seemed as if he didn’t even know you were there. Or frankly care, for that matter.

Stefan leaned into him, whispering in his ear. They talked in low tones for a minute, leaving you standing there awkwardly as the trumpets stirred up the next jazz melody. This one far more upbeat than the last.

You watched as they looked back at the dark table, now occupied with four women giggling with one another. Peering softly, you saw Stefan’s lip curl slightly at the sight.

“Thanks for the dance sweetheart, but my friend here has a couple drinks that I can’t pass up.” He suddenly said, giving you a quick disinterested nod.

Your mouth faltered at the motion, searching for something to say as they turned away - disappearing into the deep crowd. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Klaus invite you to their exclusive table for a drink...

“Password?” The raspy voice echoed. You lifted your knuckles, knocking them in a fist against the long oak door. _Two taps, three fast, and a phrase._

“Frank sent me.”

You waited a second, standing still as the Chicago air warmed up your ankles. A notch twisted slightly from inside, allowing the heavy door to swing open. The bouncer tipped his hat at you from the corner, officially granting you access. Smiling to yourself as you stepped in, you silently thanked Frank – even if he _was_ made up.

It had been three nights since you last step foot into _Gloria’s_. Feeling awkward after your last encounter with those two men, you figured waiting a little before your next visit would give you chance to build up your confidence before seeing them. It was obvious they were regulars, but maybe since it was almost 2:30 the place would start to be clearing out. Them with it.

After all, you barely got to experience the mesmerizing club. Stefan was too busy distracting you with his handsome, well, _everything_. 

Heels clicking down the steps, your hands clasped along the thick velvet curtains, opening them up once again. A softer melody floated around the room, offering up a much more relaxing aroma than the other night. You took a quick scan around, noticing fewer bodies squeezed into booths, but rather only small groups of men playing cards, inhaling half-lit cigars.

Walking in further, you noticed the few women there were already paired off. Less single girls giggling to one another, and more couples winding down with friends. Making your way over to the bar, you knew you wanting something a little less strong than before.

“Champagne, please.” You said, leaning your body forward. A different bartender popped open a bottle in the corner, pouring it effortlessly into a crystal glass. You smiled politely, taking a small sip of the glittering substance.

“Now this doesn’t seem right.” You turned at the voice. Stefan.

_Already?_

You instinctively placed your hand on your hip, saying goodbye to the brief moment you had alone, “What does that mean?”

“Well, last time you had a _man’s_ drink.” He paused for effect, “What happened?”

Your lips curled at his sarcasm, not being able to hide your feelings. The enticing memory of him teasing you crept back into your body, making his uncomfortable goodbye less of an issue. You were too distracted by his exceptional confidence.

You took a dramatic sip, emphasizing how good it was, “Last time I drank like that I let a stranger distract me from my night.”

He bobbed his head in amusement, “Who was a great dancer might I add.”

Letting out a small laugh, your grip tightened slightly around the delicate glass. His expensive tuxedo watched you, tempting you to move closer.

Stefan broke the invisible barrier, taking a step forward. Plucking the glass out of your hand, he grinned, “I like you better with a real drink.” Your eyes batted at the remark, feeling exposed by his seductive honesty.

“Now what do we have here?”

Your breathing halted briefly at the familiar voice. Another perfected gentleman emerged into your view. It was the same man that had stolen Stefan away last night - his sinister grin taking you back in time to that moment just days earlier. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” He failed to reach his hand out, “I’m Klaus.”

You moved your hand closer to your side, feeling embarrassed that he was blatantly refusing to take it. That kind of impoliteness from a man was almost unheard of, and yet it made you want to gain his approval.

“You boys really have that _sneaking up_ thing covered.” Stefan arched his eyebrow in a subtle hilarity at the comment. He tried to hide his smile by tipping your champagne to his lips, gulping it down whole.

Klaus’s lips curled up his face, somewhat holding in a chuckle himself. He glanced knowingly up at Stefan, “I guess you can say we have a lot of, _special talents_.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at the odd vagueness. An uncomfortable feeling tickled your body at their comradery, making you feel a vulnerability as they loomed in front of you. Your hands started to fidget slightly, wandering up the string of pearls around your neck. You rolled your fingers around each one, while thinking of ways to take some control of the conversation back.

“Stefan,” You said sweetly, “I think I’m ready for that drink now.”

Klaus interrupted, “Why don’t you have a drink with both of us, love?” He titled his body, vaguely revealing the familiar booth in the back corner. You leaned over to take a peek, as he stretched his arm out to direct you. The velvet ropes sat in front just as you remembered them, only this time there was no one behind them.

You looked back, sneaking a glance at Stefan to see his reaction. The feeling of anticipation and intrigue wrestled in your gut.

Stefan’s eyes glimmered, leaving you to exhale in relief. His charm settled your stomach with just one look. _I can’t pass up a man as charming as him,_ you thought. _They’re too rare._

He reached his arm out, somehow reading your thoughts. You gave him a small smile, sliding yours around it, allowing him to lead the way. Klaus watched the two of you with, looking oddly entertained. You caught his eye for a quick second, wondering why he was so hard to read.

* * *

“I told you real drinks are more fun.” Stefan grinned playfully. You rolled your eyes smiling, taking another swig of the dark liquid Stefan and Klaus had gotten for you. They said it was the highest rated liquor the bar had, saved for only the elite members.

Glancing over at the band, your eyes glazed a bit as the sharp buzz from the alcohol started to pursue. But you smiled, enjoying every moment of it. Even though it was way past three, the club refused to close.

You looked over at your right, leaning your head back in laughter at a sarcastic comment Stefan whispered to you. Klaus sat on the other side of you, adjusting his gold cuff links calmly. His attention seemed to be more focused on the two girls next to him, although occasionally popping his head in. He only offered to order you another drink. Unfortunately, you weren’t lucky enough to get any other real kind of attention from him. 

“Margaret!” Stefan turned swiftly, snapping his fingers above his head. A young woman dressed in gold turned from her friend, smiling at the sight of his face. You watched as he motioned for her to come over. Unclasping the rope, she walked excitedly into our glowing corner.

Stefan tilted close to your ear, “She’s one of the band’s singers,” he said placing his hand on your knee, “Just going to say hi for a bit.”

You nodded blindly, unable to think of anything but his fingers playing with the beading on your dress. He turned away as Margaret scooted in beside him, keeping his hand in place. Your body winced at his light touch on your skin, creeping its way under the hem of your dress.

“How are we doing love - you ready to go home yet?” Klaus smirked, snapping your attention back to reality. You squinted at his patronizing question. It was unclear if he was being gentlemanly, or rude. That seemed to be the theme of the evening.

“Do I have a bedtime I don’t know about?” You said, testing his reaction.

He sat back, his features exuding a kind of historic beauty you had never experienced before. “Feisty aren’t we, darling?” he chuckled, “You’re right though, I’m fairly certain Stefan will make sure you get home _very safely_ tonight.”

His eyes twinkled at the comment. You couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. It was hard to rationalize with Stefan’s fingers grazing back and forth on your thigh.

“I’m sure he will.” You replied, putting your trust in the situation. After all, people clearly adored Stefan everywhere. He was even close with the band. He was definitely trustworthy.

You glanced over to him at the thought, watching subtly as he talked with his friend. Tilting your head closer, you tried to catch a glimpse of their conversation. All you heard was hushed voices, and a small laughter escaping Margaret’s mouth.

As Klaus turned back to the other girls, you abruptly felt yourself in almost the same position as the other night. Alone.

You tapped your red nails on the marble table top, politely waiting for Stefan to finish up. But instead, you felt him turn towards her completely, his hand leaving your leg under the table.

Eyes drifting over to him, you wondered why he needed his full attention in her. His body started to block hers fully as he bent inward, reaching his head against the side of her face. A small noise emerged from her lips at the motion, leaving you insecure on what he could be doing.

Your mind felt a twang of jealousy as you saw his other hand reach around the side of her face, tilting it towards him. She let out another noise, although too soft to hear if it was laughter or something else. Your body clenched. _Is he kissing her neck?_

Within seconds, Stefan returned to his normal position. Your eyes instinctively darted back to their original position. However, your ears continued to perk at his voice. An uneasiness flowed within you.

“Leave and forget what just happened.” His deep voice stated. 

You furrowed your eyebrows at the comment, mind going over a thousand different scenarios where an order like that would make sense.

“So,” Klaus turned his attention back on you, “I think it’s time for us to take you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick drink, you discover there's much more to Klaus and Stefan than meets the eye.

The dawn air swirled around the three of you, turning the corner into a narrow alleyway. Stefan kept his hand on the small of your back as he directed you into the long passage. He continued to make jokes along the way, while Klaus remained somewhat quiet.

“I’ve never been this way.” You looked up at Stefan innocently smiling. He rubbed your back slightly before removing his hand, “That’s because it’s a _secret_ shortcut.” He playfully lifted his index finger to his lips, mocking himself.

You let out a small giggle, continuing to move one foot in front of the other. _Click, clack, click, clack._ The breeze let out a small ghostly howl in return.

“How much longer, Stefan?” Klaus asked, sounding extremely bored. You assumed he was asking how much farther your apartment was. Looking down, you silently rolled your eyes, annoyed with trying to understand his odd behaviors. _Why did he even come anyway?_ You would’ve much rather had Stefan walk you home by himself like he was supposed to the other night.

Stefan continued walking, stale faced at the comment, “Almost there.”

The alley flickered at the words, welcoming each of you with each step. The cracked cement eased at your shoes, leading you further along the path.

“I’m losing my patience.” Klaus replied, intervening once more. You turned your head this time, wanting desperately to give him an annoyed look – but also not wanting him think of you any worse than he already had. 

“Alright,” Stefan said, stopping abruptly in the direct middle of the passageway, “this is good.”

You titled your head, suddenly confused. They both stood stoically at the remark. Their presence loomed a slight darkness, enveloping you on either side.

“This is good for, _what_?”

Silence fell upon your small group. You turned to Stefan for answers, searching his face for any kind of giveaway. But there was nothing. That once charming face had turned utterly stale.

Hearing a crunch behind you, you whipped your head to the other side. Klaus took a step forward, working his way towards you rather calmly. Your breathing halted as his face contorted into a devilish smirk. Stefan remained silent, stone-faced.

A large lump formed in your throat at the realization. _I’m trapped._

You flinched as Klaus reached the edge of your body. He stood still for a second, his breath flowing silently, scraping against your cheek. Your body pulsated, paralyzed by the fear of what was to come.

“Shh, don’t be scared love,” Klaus soothed, his eyes making their way to yours. A sudden force glued you to his – shoulders unexpectedly relaxing at his words. Your breathing slowed as you watched his pupils dilate in a beautiful rhythm. The fear slowly escaped you at the lingering tone of his voice.

“You’re going to stay completely still,” he said placing his hand on your cheek, “and I don’t want to hear a sound.”

Your body sank into a hazy numbness. Eyes steadied with his, you felt your throat go dry. Your vocal chords cut themselves off into nothing.

“Hurry up.” Stefan echoed frustratingly from behind. You stayed put, unable to even flinch at the comment.

“Almost done.” Klaus said, his eyes not leaving yours.

You blinked innocently, patiently waiting for his next command. He leaned in slightly, wrapping his palm around you deeply. His face fell serious, “And you won’t tell a soul.”

Your mind fell blank at the command, feeling at ease with the situation. Your body felt like a warm liquid, strangely calming you within the moment.

An aggressive footstep emerged from behind you, clicking its way closer. Your eyes moved around slowly, hazily watching the two men looming in front of you. A hunger forming in their eyes you had never seen before.

In one motion, Stefan lifted his right hand, clasping it around the back of your neck. A small growl escaped his throat as you felt his sharp breath prick you as his mouth hovered closer.

His perfectly handsome face – now unrecognizable. It was something else – now forming the shape of some sort of freakish creature. Tiny spider-like veins followed, bulging aggressively, as his eyes consumed themselves with a demonic lust.

 _A vampire,_ you thought. All the rumors of their presence at _Gloria’s_ flooding back into your head like a wave, drowning you. Every red flag that you had shaken off now rearing its ugly head.

His breathing sped as the realization spiraled in your mind. A kind of panting emerged, feigning a feeling of desperation from his body. Your throat tightened as your mind screamed, forcing you to swallow any sound as his teeth sliced into the side of your neck.

You were a rag doll, laying limp in his arms as he sank into you with violent force. The pain surged through you as he moved his lips back and forth, making sure to catch every drop. He groaned seductively as he pulled you closer, allowing him to suck you deeper. The scent of rich cologne and blood swirled in the darkness.

Suddenly, an electrifying pang emerged from the other side of you. Eyes darting, you watched as Klaus stepped into view, sinking into the open side of your neck. His eyes laid shut, slurping your blood calmly from the other artery.

He groaned slightly at the first taste, his fingers creeping up along the collar of your dress in enjoyment. You stayed frozen as he devoured your other half – both men grunting in a ravenous melody you were not able to stop. Stefan humming a more violent tone than Klaus.

“You were right,” Klaus detached suddenly, exhaling in satisfaction, “she _was_ a delicious one.”

Your body continued to remain stuck, unable to respond to the comment. A feeling of relief swam in your veins as he let you go. You watched as he reached in the side of his jacket, retrieving a handkerchief to quickly clean up his face.

However, Stefan refused to respond. His breath was now boiling on your skin with every second he stayed inside you. His throat scratched, engulfing you with every inch of strength he had.

Klaus’ face hardened at the sound, as he put his cloth away in a rather annoyed fashion.

“Stefan.” He stated, calling him like a dog. 

Stefan continued into you, his mouth penetrating every inch of bare neck you had to spare. His grip remained tight, pulsating back and forth with each second.

“Stefan, that’s enough.” Klaus said firmly. He straightened himself, looking bored with the situation. You tried to catch his gaze, hoping to silently thank him with your eyes.

Stefan finally listened, pulling himself rapidly off you. He heaved for a moment, catching his breath from the overwhelming blood lust.

Klaus took a step over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Easing him with his touch, his face remained hard, “Not this one.” He demanded. Stefan paused – nodding slowly at the command.

Klaus turned his head towards you, his eyes softening.

“You’re free to go, love.” He said.

* * *

The cold drink radiated into your palms at your grasp. You glanced down at it, watching the sparkles of the gold liquid dance around. You had opted for champagne tonight – maybe to convince yourself that a certain blur in your mind never happened.

Taking a small sip, the feeling of teeth plunging into your skin pricked at your neck. You downed the rest at the memory.

“Well, look at you.” Wincing, you turned at the familiar voice. The empty glass acted as a prop in your hand as you clutched it with inhuman strength.

Klaus stood in front of you with great poise – almost as if the other night was just a dream. His face searched you up and down. He seemed impressed with your presence, while slightly amused with your stupidity.

You swallowed, unsure of why you couldn’t find the right words to come out of your mouth. Or any words, to be honest.

“I must say, I’m surprised to see you back here.” His left dimple emerged, followed by a grin growing up half of his face.

The trumpets echoed behind you at the statement. You pondered in your mind, unable to even answer the question yourself. You knew what happened the other night, and yet his command wouldn’t let you discuss it out loud.

“I want answers.” You said diplomatically. He chuckled devilishly at your innocence.

“Very well.” Klaus leaned forward, placing his glass on the bar behind you. Arching his eyebrow, he lifted his arm, waiting for you to take it.

You titled your head slightly, hesitantly staring at the surprising invite.

“Dance with me first.” His voice growled softly. And so you did.

Déjà vu spilled into your mind as Klaus led you to the dance floor, just days after Stefan once had. Only this time, the crowds were frightened by him. Stepping away in a more frantic manner when they saw him approach. Nodding to him like subjects, rather than comrades.

You flinched at the ending note of the current jazz standard, as Klaus led you to the middle of the floor. He turned towards you, grabbing your hand as the music pricked your body like his teeth had the night before.

However, you weren’t afraid. He had told you not to be. 

Now facing him, two couples dripping in diamonds subtly shifted away, giving you two ample space in the exact center of the glittering club. Klaus placed his hand on your waist, tugging you firmly against him. His eyes gleamed at your uncertainty of his actions.

“Good evening you fine people!” the singer’s raspy voice echoed from the microphone. You turned your head, staring up at the woman dressed in gold, towering above you on the stage. She smirked as the clubgoers clapped drunkenly at her words, anxious to hear her next selection.

“This next one goes out to someone will be missed tonight,” the singer’s eyes suddenly met yours, winking with a sly delight, “Stefan sends his regards.”

Your heart fluttered at the words. It jumped, unsure of why you weren’t frightened but so giddy. There were two Stefan’s now – the handsome one that danced you into a hopeless daze, and the lustful demon who almost sucked you dry.

The piano swiftly chimed, offering the beautiful melody you were becoming quite familiar with. You closed your eyes at the tune. _Of course_. _Ain’t Misbehavin’._

“Such a classy one, that Stefan.” Klaus interjected, glaring at you with amusement as you opened your eyes. Snapping yourself back to the present, you tried to shake the song now flooding the entire building.

“Why am I not afraid of him?” You heard yourself say.

Maybe it sounded stupid, but it was the truth. You remembered everything he did, and yet your knees felt weak at the mention of his name. Unscathed by everything he was.

Klaus swayed you along to the rhythm, looking at you with subtle enjoyment, “Because I told you not to be.”

“How?” Your eyes flickered at his calm honestly - like all of this was completely normal, and he was just reminding you of something you already knew.

“Let’s not get into details.” He responded stoically. You looked away for a moment, trying to hide your disappointment for a failed attempt at answers. Even though you didn’t know him well, it was clear he was not one to press information for.

“However,” Klaus placed his gloved finger under your chin, lifting you up to his eye line, “I’ll only use it when I have to, love.”

You tilted your head away from his grasp. His words swirled around you in an unsettling addition to the song. It was hard to tell if that seductive sentence was a compliment or a threat. He scoffed, impervious to your reaction.

“Why do you hate me so much?” You narrowed your eyes, testing his preparedness. It seemed as if your only move was to try to catch him off guard.

He grinned, tightening his grip on your sequined waist. Leaning into you, his voice went soft, “Your assumption speaks volumes about your past suitors.”

You blinked at his startling candidness. Brushing his lip against your ear, he whispered, “Allow me to show you the difference between water and champagne.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus shows you the benefits of complusion....

Your eyes sparkled at Klaus’s words. His brash voice tickled your ear, intoxicating your senses as the piano keys swallowed the room around you. Pulling away, his eyes remained on yours. His sense of mystery commanded your attention.

“What does that mean?” Was all you could manage to mutter. The intensity of his arrogance and danger made a curiosity in your stomach grow. 

He smirked slyly, glancing down at the ground for a moment. You wondered if he would ever look back up at you, hoping he would continue.

“Let’s start with something simple.” He met your eyeline once more, his smile effortlessly growing at his own comment. He laced his stain glove in between yours.

The song slowed to a finish, floating out of your mind as quickly as it made its way in. Your ears fell flat, blurring out the noise of claps around you. You found yourself secretly wanting to play his game. His unsolvable aroma challenging you. 

“Look over to your left.” Klaus said. His head remained straight, focused on you. The next tune began behind you. 

You glanced over, spotting a woman dancing closely with a very well-dressed man. Her arms were draped around his shoulders, following his lead effortlessly. She was completely taken with him – nothing you hadn’t seen before. Especially in _Gloria’s._

“What about them?” You furrowed your eyebrows, unscathed by his odd demand. They were nothing out of the ordinary. _This was his motive?_

“Mmm,” Klaus tightened his lips amusingly, “what a _lovely_ necklace she has on.”

You turned again, easing your head over nonchalantly at the couple. Eyes moving down to her neck, the glimmer of a gaudy diamond strand caught your focus. It laid on her bare chest, centering just above the excessive cleavage. You blinked as you saw the precious stones glimmer as they weighted her upper half down.

A small laugh escaped at the sight, “Those are the biggest diamonds I’ve ever seen.”

You turned your attention back, waiting for him to chuckle with you at your observation – I mean the woman looked as if she could almost tip over from the strand. _That’s what he was pointing out, right?_

Klaus kept a stoic stance. A spark of mischief crept into his left eye. You watched carefully, awaiting his response.

“Do you want it?” He said blatantly.

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused at the question. “Do I want _what_?”

He tightened his grip in between your fingers, swaying you to the new melody. “Do you want that absolutely _obscene_ strand of jewels?” He leaned in closer, his voice brash – mocking you.

Letting him linger for a moment, you found your mind try to keep up with the situation, unsure of the reality of the offer that was being laid out in front of you.

“Just say the word.” He continued.

As the music bounced behind you, the weight on your shoulders slowly relaxed. Taking one more glance at the woman, you took a breath and replied steadily, “I want it.”

Within a sweeping motion, Klaus detached his silky hand from yours, straightening his suit collar. He nodded at you with a sense of wickedness, all while switching his composure to an honest gentleman about to do business.

You stood still in your spot, waiting for his next move while random couples spun around you in a drunken haze. Klaus stood erect among them, sticking out like a king upon his subjects. He gracefully turned and made his way over to the diamond covered woman and her dance partner. Tapping on her shoulder, the man stopped leading as he watched Klaus bluntly intrude their circle.

The music sustained around you, causing your hearing to blur at his words. It was clear from his smile that he was greeting them – although you felt your heart quicken as the gloved hand that once interlaced your fingers curved slightly around the woman’s lower back.

You kept your fixation as Klaus kept talking. Slowly the couple’s eyes drifted towards his, making perfect eye contact. He remained calm, grinning from cheek to cheek as he told them something you couldn’t hear.

Suddenly, the woman turned her body, looking over in your direction. You swallowed hard, almost glancing behind you to see if she meant to look at something else. Instead, a soft smile appeared on her rouged face.

Keeping your stance, your breathing quickened as she parted from the others. Heels clicking towards you, a sense of uneasiness flowed as she approached.

“Hi, you must be y/n.” She said enthusiastically, her face a little too close for comfort.

You hesitated slightly, taking a small step back, “Yes, that’s-”

The woman interrupted without hesitation, “Your neck is looking a little bare.”

You blinked, confused. Peeking over her excruciatingly excited face, you saw Klaus. His sinister smile forming at your glance. You snapped your eyes back quickly – ignoring that unfamiliar feeling pricking your skin.

“Did _he_ tell you to say that?” You asked, nodding your head over to the others.

She continued to smile, her eyes reflecting an empty glossiness. Almost as if her insides were completely hollow.

“No,” she said reaching behind her neck, “but he told me this would look much better on you.”

You struggled to keep your mouth closed as the woman suddenly unclasped the giant string of jewels laying on her collar. In one carefree movement, she slid her necklace off, handing it to you in a bundled wad in her fist.

You stared at the glittering jumble in her palm – dumbfounded. The glowing spotlights in the club magnified each diamond, causing tiny sparkles to dance within. You were frozen at her unimaginable gesture.

“Allow me.” The feeling of satin emerged behind you. It stroked delicately on your neck, following a small clench used to hold you in place.

You tilted your head slightly, only to see Klaus hovering by you. He reached his other hand out, snatching the diamonds from his victim. You watched as he unraveled them swiftly, almost like he was unfazed by expensive rarities.

A cold rush tickled your skin as the stones touched your chest. The sound of gentle rattling behind you followed, as Klaus fastened the necklace himself. His hand fell back at his side once he finished it putting it on. You almost felt disappointed as the satin of his glove drifted away.

“One last thing.” He continued. 

Klaus emerged from behind you – failing to admire your new piece of jewelry. Instead he locked eyes with the jewelry-less woman, staring at her with a looming intensity. His darkness was mesmerizing.

“You will forget that you ever met me,” he stated, “all you remember is that you were drunk, and wishing you had the money to afford something as beautiful as this woman's necklace.”

His eyes glowed rhythmically. Words hanging in the air, you watched as her face broke into a different haze. Almost immediately, she turned away, heading back to her partner as if the whole exchange never happened.

Klaus faced back around, his demeanor obviously awaiting a response.

“What about her boyfriend?” You asked. His left eyebrow raised, surprised at the question you chose. 

“ _Husband_.” He corrected, dimples emerging, “What about him?”

You shrugged, “You didn’t make him forget.”

Klaus nodded briefly, exhaling amusingly. He almost seemed…impressed.

“I assure you he won’t say anything.” He said confidently.

“Why’s that?” You crossed your arms, annoyed at his constant mystery, and yet excited to play his game.

Klaus leaned in closely. Your chill returned as he broke the barrier between you, his breath suddenly penetrating your skin.

“Because if he does…” he taunted, lifting your diamonds up with index finger, “I’ll kill him.”


End file.
